What Lies Beneath
by Doctor Rose Belikova
Summary: She had to do it. She had no other choice. She just wanted Rose to be happy. She never meant for this to happen. She never meant for her to find out. Title: What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin
1. Chapter 1

The doctor came in, clipboard in hand. He was shaking his head. "This one lasted only four weeks, again." He sighed.

Queen Vasilisa nodded, worried. "Is she healed? New serum injected?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. And she has been here for three weeks," he confirmed.

"Okay. And how long until she needs to come back?"

"We'll give this two weeks, if they have sexual intercourse tonight."

"And you're sure her body won't reject the serum?" Lissa wanted to make sure it was safe.

The doctor nodded again. "Yes. It has been in her system for a full 24 hours now. Her body has had no reaction."

Lissa sighed with relief. "Alright, take me to her."

She followed the doctor to where the sleeping girl lay in a hospital bed, sleeping peacefully. Lissa put her hands on the girl's head. Concentrating fiercely for a moment, she began pushing images into the girl's mind. Images of battling with Strigoi, of falling guardians, the survivors coming back, the various ways she got her wounds which were now healed. She filled the girl's head with pictures, memories, the things she took from movies, actual battles, books, stories. When Lissa was satisfied that the girl would be satisfied with the memories, she let her go.

As Lissa waited for the girl to wake up, she caressed her five month stomach.

The girl's eyelids fluttered open. The girl stretched, yawning, before her eyes landed on Lissa. The girl's eyes flashed with sadness and envy for a brief moment as they saw her stomach round with child, but it was gone in the next blink.

"Hey, Liss," Rose said, smiling up at her best friend.

Lissa smiled, letting concern show on her face. "How do you feel, Rose?"

"Like I just went five rounds with a super old Strigoi then got healed by someone." Rose gave her a chastising look. "You're pregnant, Liss. You shouldn't be healing anyone."

Lissa squeezed her hand gently. "It's not me I'm worried about."

"It should be," Rose's voice turned sharp. "It's not only you you have to be worried about now."

The slightest traced of bitterness could be heard in her voice.

"I know," Lissa said softly. She stood up. "You can go whenever."

"Thanks, Lissa!" Rose got off the bed as Lissa left the room.

That bit of sadness, envy, and bitterness was the reason why Lissa did what she did. Because if she could give her best friend what she desired most, she would do it in a heart beat. Even if that involved secrecy and lies.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV:

I skipped all the way to my apartment. Okay, so I didn't skip, but I quickly walked. Close enough. I couldn't wait to see Dimitri, my boyfriend and soul-mate.

"Comrade!" I sang as I stepped into the house. "I'm ho-ome!"

"Hello, Roza," Dimitri met me at the door, holding a plate of brownies in one hand and a hot chocolate in the other. Both were steaming hot.

"Oh, I love you, you know that?" I declared, stretching up on my tip-toes to kiss him on the lips. "You sure know how to welcome a girl home."

Dimitri smiled at me with that smile reserved for when we were alone and he could let his guard down. "I missed you, Roza."

He led me to the living room and set the food onto the coffee table as I plopped down on the couch. "Three weeks is way too long," I agreed.

Dimitri settled down next to me, pulling me into his lap. "How long do we have?"

"Two weeks," I replied, cuddling close to him. "Then I leave for two more weeks."

Dimitri sighed. "I wish that I could go to these missions with you. I hate not knowing if you'll come back or not," he murmured, rubbing circles into my hip.

I leaned forward and grabbed a brownie and the hot chocolate. "I'll always come back to you," I promised him.

"I wish you could tell me what happens on these missions," he fretted.

I held up my arm where a small black dot, much like the one Lissa had on her arm during the monarchy tests, rested. "I wish I could tell you," I said apologetically.

Dimitri took a bite out of my brownie. I frowned at him, but didn't have it in me to even pretend to be mad. I missed my Comrade too much; besides, he was the one to make them.

We cuddled on the couch for a few more minutes as I finished my hot chocolate. Once it was gone, I set the cup back on the table and stretched. My shirt rode up a little bit, revealing a strip of bare skin. I could see Dimitri's eyes lingering on the exposed skin and hid my smile. These missions sure made our sex life much more interesting.

"Oh, I think I'm going to go take a nap," I said casually, sauntering out of the room. I glanced back at Dimitri, still on the couch, once I reached the doorway. "You're welcome to join me," I added with a wink.

Dimitri was up in a second, taking another second to reach me.

I giggled all the way down to our room.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I have several chapters pre-written so hopefully I'll be able to update on a daily basis. However, with school I might not be able to manage it. But I will do my best! This isn't going to be a very long story(:

-Tatiana


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after I came back, I headed down to the guardian headquarters for my mission. I'd been feeling odd lately and decided to mention it to Lissa when she came to see me off, just like she did every other time.

"Hey Liss," I greeted her.

"Hi, Rose, how are you?" Lissa asked warmly, shifting her daughter to one arm so that we could hug.

A lump formed in my throat at the sight of the child. My life with Dimitri was perfect; the only thing missing was a child. How I longed to have a child with him. Not just any child, but a child fathered by Dmitri, half him and half me. However, that could never happen. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind as I pulled away from Lissa.

"So, I've been feeling really weird lately," I said conversationally.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked, alarmed.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Kind of nauseous, I guess. Just _off."_

Lissa nodded thoughtfully, then looked deep into my eyes. "Come with me," she said softly. "Don't remember anything that happens from here until I say so."

I nodded roboticly. Of course I was going to listen to her.

She led me to the medical facility.

"Doctor, I believe this one might work!" Lissa said excitedly.

"What makes you think that?" the doctor asked eagerly.

"She said she feels nauseous and off. That's how I felt when I was pregnant, in the beginning anyway."

The doctor nodded. "I'll run some tests."

After a week of testing and observation, Rose appeared to be stable.

"This is it," Lissa whispered, pure joy in her eyes. "It's working!"

It wasn't.

Two days before Rose was to go back, she lost the baby. Again. For the fifteenth time.

Lissa found herself in tears as her best friend lay in the hospital bed, machine monitoring her systems, a sight she had become used to in the last five years.

"We were so close this time," Lissa whispered. "Have you improved on the serum?"

The doctor nodded. "We've isolated the issue with the one she recently received. We believe this might be it."

Lissa smiled. "Soon she'll get everything she's ever dreamed of."

* * *

Thank you everyone for your reviews and follow and favorites! You're the best(:

What do you think? Is Lissa being a horrible friend? Or, as she sees it, is it justifiable?

-Tatiana


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks after my latest mission, I went back for two more weeks.

After coming back, Lissa assured me that the missions would be on hiatus for several weeks.

"We have no new leads," she said gleefully.

I couldn't help but cheer. As much as I enjoyed helping keep the court and my people safe from Strigoi attacks, the constant toll on my body and psych were wearing on me. The number of people lost was depressing; however, twice that amount of people have been saved, so I figured it was a success.

"Enjoy your time with Dimitri," Lissa said slyly as she waved me off.

"Oh, I will," I replied, winking.

"Comrade!" I cried out as I burst through the doors. "Guess what?"

"What, Roza?" Dimitri asked, amused.

"I'm home free!" I sang – very badly at that.

Dimitri's eyes lit up. "You have no missions?"

"No, not for a while." I grinned at him.

"Good. I have surprise for you."

"Is it a fun one?" I asked, my voice sultry.

Dimitri smiled softly down at me. "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

The surprise turned out to be dinner with everyone – my family, Lissa's family – that is, Christian, Lissa, their daughter, and Jill – Eddie, Sonya and Mikhail, Adrian, and Sydney.

"What's this for, Comrade?" I wondered, happy.

Dimitri grinned at me. "I won't be offended just because you've been busy saving the vampire race," he joked.

"What? What am I missing?" I asked.

"What date is it today?"

I shrugged. "I'm guessing something important?"

"It's your wedding anniversary, you idiot," Christian snorted.

"Oooh," I said softly. "I see. Yeah, it's been a while." I chuckled awkwardly.

Dimitri smiled. "It's alright. Happy anniversary, Rose."

"Happy anniversary, Comrade."

* * *

A month later, it happened.

I woke up with horrible pains in my stomach.

"C-Comrade," I whimpered, reaching out a weak hand to touch his shoulder. "C-comrade, help."

Dimitri sprang and it was times like this that I was glad he was a light sleeper. Of course, times like these have hardly ever happened and never quite like this.

"What's wrong, Rose?" he asked frantically, wide-eyed.

"It hurts," I mumbled, curling into a little ball. "A lot."

Dimitri flipped on the lamp on the bedside table. His sharp gasp startled me.

"Eddie, drive to the hospital and tell them to prepare a bed for Rose. It's bad."

Huh? I forced my head up to see him talking on the phone as he pulled on his shoes and duster over his bare chest.

He shut his phone and scooped me up into his arms causing me to let out an involuntary cry.

"Sorry, so sorry, love," he mumbled, flying through the house and to the car. "You'll be alright, you'll be fine," he continued as he stepped on the gas.

"Wh-what?" I groaned as the rocking motion of the car caused the pain to crash over me in waves.

"You're bleeding, Roza. It's bad. Really bad."

I was too shocked to reply. Looking down at my bent legs, I realised he was right. My sleeping shorts, shirt, legs, all of me was covered in blood. Too much blood.

"Why...?"

"I don't know. We're here."

A trip that should have taken at least twenty minutes was over in five. That's when I started getting nervous. Dimitri never speeds.

"C-Comrade?"

"Shh, love, it'll be alright."

Dimitri carried me into the hospital, not even bothering to turn off the car or close the door before he was running through the doors of the hospital.

A blur of motions confused me as my head started to get fuzzy.

"Don't let Lissa see," I mumbled as the pain got too much and everything went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to calmness. Too much calmness.

I sat up, recognizing my surroundings as a hospital bed.

"Comrade?" I croaked.

"Sh, Roza, stay still," Dmitri murmured from where he sat next to me.

"W-what happened?" I asked, confused.

Dimitri took a deep breath and exhaled. It was then I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the gaunt look on his face.

"It's happened before, you know," he muttered. "Not the first time. Other cases have been reported. Never thought...I'm so sorry, Roza."

"What? What happened?" I asked frantically.

"You...you had miscarriage," Dimitri said gently.

"I...what?"

"A miscarriage."

"I...was pregnant?" I didn't understand.

"I'm sorry Roza. There have been other cases of dhampire-dhampire couples getting pregnant, but it never lasts. At least, that's what the doctor told me."

"I...was pregnant." The air left me in a whoosh. "I was pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Well...hm. What do you think? Oh, and does anyone watch Doctor Who or Sherlock? I'm very open to fangirling (;

-Tatiana


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were somber. Dimitri and I didn't really know what do. We weren't prepared for this. We knew the possibility of us having a child was nonexistent, but having it actually happen then lose it in a matter of weeks shocked us into utter silence. What do you, how do you react when a dream came true and was ripped away, all without you knowing?

For the next week or so, Dimitri and I danced around one another, avoiding talking about it, avoiding talking to one another. We were in a state of shock. Nothing felt real. We were like a pair of zombies, getting up in the morning, pretending to eat, going to work, coming home, pretending to read or watch tv, pretending to eat again, then going to bed. We were wasting away in front of each other and neither of us knew what to do. I knew that if I had reacted like a normal woman who'd had a miscarriage, he'd be much more comfortable. As it was, it didn't even seem real. As if that night a week ago was just a really bad dream that I couldn't wake up from.

When Lissa approached me a week and a half later, her face drawn and pale, stating she had a new mission for me, I couldn't help but be relieved. Maybe being away from each other would be what we needed to fix us.

"How long is it going to be this time?" I asked, drumming my fingers.

"I'm not sure," Lissa admitted. "A week? Three? A month? We don't have much information. Not this time, at least."

I frowned. "Then why are you sending us in?"

Lissa swallowed. "I don't think we can afford to wait any longer," she said softly, turning her concerned eyes to me.

I nodded slowly. "I see. Okay." I sighed. "Now?"

Lissa nodded quickly. "As soon as you can."

"Just let me say bye." I made my way quickly to our house. Dimitri and I had been living together for the last ten years, after his assignment in Palm Springs ended two years after Lissa became Queen. Since then, we'd had a typical relationship. Sort of. We were closer than most couples, knowing that every day could be our last. Our fights were much more violent, especially with my fiery temper and our tendency to literally fight it out on the mats. Overall, however, we were completely happy. We weren't perfect, but we were damn near it. The only thing was missing was a mini-us. We'd mentioned maybe adoption, but we'd never seriously talked about children. It was a painful subject that would just hurt us the more it was discussed.

"Comrade, I'll be gone for only God knows how long, so don't do anything I wouldn't do, alright? No burning down the house or killing Sparky," I joked forcefully.

Dimitri gave me a half smile. "Rose, that's what _you_ would do." He hesitated, then looked at me with concern. "Are you sure you're alright to do this?"

I swallowed but nodded. "Yeah, fine. You know me, I'm always alright." I gave him a wobbly smile. "Bye."

Dimitri cupped my face with one hand. "Be safe," he murmured, then kissed me on the forehead.

"I will," I whispered back, then turned around and walked away.

* * *

No, Rose doesn't know what's happening, what Lissa is doing. Yes, the Doctor was lying. Sorry this is a bit late, I didn't have time this morning :P Thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favorites. Who is your favorite Doctor?

-Tatiana


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

"Are you sure this is it?" Lissa asked sharply. "Be completely sure. I do _not_ want Rose to go through that ever again."

The doctor nodded. "Another test subject was given the serum and has been successfully pregnant for three months."

Excitement lit up Lissa's eyes. "Really? I can't believe this!" She clapped her hands with happiness, a move she hadn't done since she was fifteen.

"We'll keep her for three weeks just to make sure her body doesn't reject the serum. We'll wait let her go when she begins ovulating, increasing her chance for a safe pregnancy."

Lissa nodded slowly. "Is there a chance that Dimitri is the issue? His DNA is slightly different."

"I've analyzed his DNA and it doesn't appear to make difference. If there is any influence upon the pregnancy, it's a positive one. He has more Moroi genes within him than priory to his change. We believe it's-"

"Due to the fact that he had the Moroi traits of blood drinking, allergy to sunlight, etc. I know, I read the report," Lissa said impatiently. "So he helps rather than harms?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes."

"Are you positive this will work?" Lissa asked again.

"Yes," the doctor insisted.

"Good," Lissa sighed. "Administer it."

A nurse approached with a needle. She frowned down at Rose. "Why isn't she awake?"

"She isn't aware of the experiments," the doctor told her blandly.

The nurse turned startled eyes towards him. "What? Why!"

"It's not your job to question orders, just do it!" the doctor snapped.

"It's alright," Lissa soothed. She turned to the reluctant nurse. "Rose wants to have a child, but her situation is very unique. There is no other dhampir like her or Dimitri. Each serum is adjusted to her slightly different genetic makeup. She is much more sensitive to things than others and giving her the same treatment as the volunteers would be detrimental. She would never agree to this; she's too much of a fighter. However, I also don't want her to suffer the pain of losing her child constantly. So this is my solution."

The nurse frowned. "It's not right. What does her husband think?"

"He doesn't know either. As far as he knows, he stays back from these 'missions' because Rose needs him to protect me and Christian." Lissa sighed. "I know it's not right, but what's worse is taking the chance for children away from Rose because of her stubbornness. I can tell it's what she wants. I can _see_ it, and it hurts. It hurts so much." Lissa blinked back tears at the image of Rose's aura. "I have to do anything possible to help her."

* * *

Hey! So, so sorry for this late update! I literally had four essays, a test in trig, chem and AP Euro on top of other homework! I had no time to write. I was going to post this yesterday, but I wanted to get ahead a bit (didn't really work; I do have chapter 7 almost done, though). This next week I'll try to update often, but I have an essay/debate due Tuesday, so some updates might be late. Anyway...what do you think? Did this answer some of your questions? I hope so!

-Tatiana


End file.
